


mimulus aurantiacus

by rosydoky



Series: writing warmups that were worth posting [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, M/M, Seasons, Spring, author is projecting, lapslock, lots of flowery metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoky/pseuds/rosydoky
Summary: the bush monkey flower





	mimulus aurantiacus

**Author's Note:**

> phew. don't know what this is. sorry folks.  
> this was written in my notes app  
> @boolesbian
> 
> (ps! look up the bush i mentioned)

seungkwan has never liked the spring.

he hates the slowness, the way the cold drags into warmth into heat, he wishes he could enjoy the way his favorite flowers bloom. everything just feels dull instead.

he always liked the fall, liked knowing it led to the cold. liked watching the way trees turned orange and pulling out his box of sweaters.

falling in love is similar, he thinks, a sort of transitional period between nothing and everything. it makes his skin tingle and his hands jittery, but in a bearable way.

falling out of love feels like rolling into spring time, slow and cold and then too hot for him to breathe.

he meets vernon sometime in the winter, he can’t remember exactly when. he bumps into him in the student library, and they share a quiet laugh. 

it starts and ends with an awkward laugh, and seungkwan wishes he can forget all the in betweens.

he doesn’t, really.

he doesn’t want to forget vernon’s playlist of old school rap that he plays too loud in seungkwan’s car, he doesn’t want to forget vernon looking over at him with those shining bright eyes, he doesn’t want to forget the sunshine sound of his laugh booming in their room, late at night after all their friends have left. he doesn’t want to forget the way they made each other feel.

but he wants to forget the silent car rides and the dullness in vernon’a eyes, he wants to forget the screaming matches after dinner parties. he wants to forget the poison they spat out at each other but didn’t mean. he wants to forget the slow ache of trying to work things out, when they already knew what was happening.

it ends like this: vernon packing his boxes of cereal into larger boxes, bumping into seungkwan one last time in their cramped kitchen space. they laugh because they always do, and then they remember what’s happening.

vernon leaves moments later, seungkwan thinks the kitchen is far too empty.

spring eventually turns into summer and seungkwan’s heart stops aching. he dances around his apartment and enjoys the air conditioning. he doesn’t mind living alone, he promises his worried friends. wonwoo comes over once a week and they watch movies and hold hands.

seungkwan thinks he could fall in love with him, someday.

he hears vernon’s laugh, sometimes. when he’s ordering iced coffee from their favorite coffee shop, he nearly turns around and asks if he should order him _“the usual,”_ (a strawberry-banana smoothie, extra ice). he watches as vernon laughs with someone new the way he used to laugh with him.

when he goes to order his coffee, the words,  _“strawberry-banana smoothie, extra ice,”_ stumble out instead.

summer comes to an end and he doesn’t fall in love with wonwoo, but they watch movies and hold hands every wednesday night all the same.

seungkwan’s skin is tingling, aching for something new again, when he bumps into someone old.

they share an awkward laugh, because they always do, and it feels new, despite all the history, all the transitions, it still feels like he’s bumping into something new.

they fall in love again in the fall, cautious and slow and waiting for nothing to turn into everything. it feels like they never stopped, as cliche as it sounds, but falling back in love reminds them of why they did it in the first place.

vernon looks beautiful with the first snowflakes of winter stuck in his eyelashes, and for a moment, seungkwan isn’t worried about the spring.

he always loved the way his favorite flowers bloomed, bright orange and honey sweet, anyways.


End file.
